Various types of sandal constructions have been made. Some of the sandal constructions are intended to solve specific problems created by certain environments. For example, one involved in activities around the water needs a sandal which provides appropriate support, is comfortable and remains secure even after walking substantial distances. One such sandal is disclosed in my earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,444. This type of sandal is quite effective but relies upon a lacing scheme for its attachment. In certain circumstances, such as when the user is standing in water, such a lacing configuration can create problems if one needs to adjust the tightness of fit.